


Silent Bond (Nico Robin x Male!Reader)

by Silver_KitsuneNeko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/pseuds/Silver_KitsuneNeko
Summary: They can read each other like a book.





	Silent Bond (Nico Robin x Male!Reader)

He guided the tea pot to the table and gently placed it on the table between him and his companion. She smiled as he poured them both a cup. They didn’t have to say any words at this point. In fact, no words were needed. It took a very long time but they trusted the other to the point that words were obsolete. Some months ago, he found a woman living alone on the same island as he was. She intrigued him and many others but everyone knew the routine of never getting into someone’s business but in this case, it didn’t sit too well with him. He worked at the only bookstore in town. It was a hub for anyone who needed information of just wanted a quiet place. It was a quiet relic and massive but solitary. His day was him enjoying his books, with a cup of tea and often making small talk with all that entered. He lived at his bookstore and only really ventured out to get something to eat and that’s it. It was one faithful day that he had to get something to eat. He closed his bookshop and noticed someone lingering close. He froze. It was a woman. She had her hair covered and looked calm but there was a nervous air around her. He gave her a pleasant smile. 

“I’ll be back in a few moments, I’m sorry for closing like this,”

“Not at all,” her voice very nice. He leave and got his weekly groceries before coming back. She was waiting patiently as he guided her inside. He decided to place his groceries under his desk and help her out with whatever she needed. But that was when he noticed her body language. She looked intently at the books. Many usually went for maps and charts or books about adventure but she was looking for something very specific. But there was something else that concerned him. She was holding her stomach and in the silence of the shop he could faintly hear her stomach growling. He didn’t like anyone not having anything to eat. He’s been there and it was not pleasant. She looked at the time and made her exit. He waited until she was distance before grabbing his groceries and followed her, picking up a few more things on the way. She made it to her home and locked everything down. He slowly crept to the door and left the groceries there and knocked before running away and hiding, hoping she wouldn’t see him. He had more than enough to last him for another week. He went back to his bookstore and locked up for the evening and headed into the other part. It was a decent area with a kitchen, a study with more books and a table leather chairs, a bathroom with a full tub and shower, and a bedroom and a storage room of sorts with you guessed it more books. He cracked his back and took a shower before settling in for the night. He still had the woman on his mind. She’s been on the island for more than a month and this was the first time she ventured into town. She didn’t say a word and often ventured at night to find food. Once again, he knew better than to pry but she was so young and by herself, he was more worried than anything. He pushed it out of his mind and finally went to sleep. In the morning, he scavenged around for something to eat. He was ravenous and went to his kitchen only to see something hot and piping ready for him. He grinned and started to dig in. 

“I’m glad you like it,” he looked up to see the woman smiling at him, “I’m sorry I let myself in. I didn’t want to linger outside and draw in attention,” 

“N-No, I’m sorry, usually I’m up by this time,” he stood up and bowed, “Thank you for the meal! I really appreciate it!” 

“It’s my pleasure! Consider it a thank you,”

“For?” 

“Robin Hood left his glove at the scene of the crime,” she held up a glove. He reddened and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I didn’t mean to impose, it’s just that…I thought you could use some groceries,” 

“I did…and I wish I can could repay you further for this. I don’t have any beli to give you for this,” he observed her a little more. She was nomadic. It was the most likely reason why she didn’t have any beli and her venturing out at night meant either she was a woman of the evening or she scavenged for food, hence why she was so thin and her stomach was still growling. 

“Well, I know this sound a little sudden but, I can use an assistant. You have no idea how backed up I am and how much work I need to have done in here. I could really use some help. Consider it as payment for the groceries,” she looked a little surprised at the offer but nodded. 

“I’ll be happy to,” 

“But I can’t really pay you much, just room and board and full access to the bookstore and food,”

“That’s all I need,” 

“Great! I can help you move in!” she smiled. 

“Nico Robin, nice to meet you. Since I’ll be working for you, I’m sure introductions are in order,” he reddened and rubbed the back of his neck.  

“_____________________, it’s pleasure!” 

***  
For the next several months, they slowly struck a friendship. _______________________ never asked her anything about her past, as far as he was concerned, it wasn’t his business but he couldn’t be help but be smitten with Robin. It soon became apparent to Robin that by assistant, this young man meant glorified roommate. They did get customers but usually a few times a day and during that time, she made herself scarce in the back and he never asked her to get anything for him. It was a quiet place to read but in the evenings, both talked about the books they’ve read, theories of the universe, and even just about their plans and expectations of the universe. Soon, she was living in the bookstore with him. He didn’t mind and the rains and cold weather coming in, he was sure it was less drafty than the house she took residence in. Soon, it became clear that they knew what the other was thinking, he didn’t have to be a constant host, sometimes they would be in completely different areas working on completely different research and be completely silent until dinner that evening. As a single loner, having someone to cook for him was a treat. At first it made him uncomfortable but soon he learned to relish having someone to make him dinner and making dinner for someone else and from there they often talked about their findings afterwards. 

“You’re really observant, aren’t you?” 

“What makes you say that?” he asked. 

“You made Darjeeling tea tonight,” 

“It’s your favorite black tea, right?” 

“Mhm, it’s just odd for someone to remember a tidbit from months ago,” he rubbed the back of his head. 

“It’s a curse if anything. My observations can be wrong but a few used to think it worked like psychic powers,” 

“Let me guess, “tell me what I’m going to say next?” “can you tell if girl and I are going to be together?” “If I do this, what are the outcomes?”” ____________________ sighed

“You got it. After awhile I stopped observations all together until I realized it has kept me out of trouble. It’s a good tool to have as long as no one knows you have it,” 

“You could have gone the “let me predict how you’re going to die” route and thought up some of the most gruesome ways to get executed or killed,” 

“Damn, now I wish I did,” 

“Do it next time,” he laughed and made a gesture with his hands, “I see…you…going into that cave and getting mauled by a bananadile…they only identify you from your big toe…no you didn’t go quickly,” they laughed at the joke. 

“Now you can keep observing and no one will ever bother you again,”  

“True but this time, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have met a sweet friend whom I can talk History with but also someone I can play cards and rousing game of chess,” she smiled 

“True, so tell me, when were you going to ask me about my Devil Fruit?” 

“It’s not my secret or ability to tell,” he said simply, “Observation is one thing, being an annoyance is another. To be honest, I didn’t know but I would love to see it,” she smiled and he watched her move his chess piece but also felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned as the hands waved. He then notice the teapot lifting and topping off his tea, “Incredible!” 

“Many find it frightening,” 

“It’s different, nothing I’ve never been exposed to but it solves the mystery on how you can prepare dinner so quickly!” she covered her mouth and laughed. 

“You just go with things. I love that about you,” 

“From what I’ve learned, it’s better to just go with it when it comes to life. It’ll lead you to great things and experiences that you’ll learn from or curse,” 

“Sounds like a plan,” then there was a knock on the door. He stiffened and looked at her. 

“Excuse me,” she nodded. He went upstairs and instinctively locked the door behind him and covered it with a fake wall. He went to the door and saw two Marines at his door. He opened the door, “Hello?” 

“We’re here under business, we have reason to think you’re harboring some information that’s critical to our needs,” 

“I’m sorry but I’m but a humble book seller. I’ll be more than happy to attend to you during opening hours. Right now I’m going to bed—,” he was shoved inside guns pointed at him. He casually raised his hands.

“You heard us, tell us everything we need to know. You have a reputation on this island for knowing things you shouldn’t know,” 

“It’s an unfortunate curse but please, tell me your grievance,” the Marine takes out a wanted poster. He looked at it. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t recall the face,” 

“May have said they saw you talking to her months ago,” 

“Trick of the light,” one of the Marines took out match and held it over his collection of books, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” 

“Are you threatening us?” growled the other

“I don’t make threats but I do make promises that I keep. So please don’t do anything that would jeopardize the books in here—,” he doubled over as one butted him in the stomach with his rifle. 

“Cuff him,” he was grabbed and shoved to the ground and cuffed. 

“On what grounds?” 

“Don’t play cute, kid! We know who you are! Granted there’s no mugshot but your description and from what kind of things you sell here, we know you have ties to the Keeper,” __________________ stiffened a bit as he was hit again, “Tell us where he is?” 

“If you find him, please let me know,” 

“You little bastard, fine, we’ll smoke him and whoever else in here o—,” paper started falling all over the place from the ceiling. The Marines thought nothing of it until the paper morphed into long knives and came down upon them. ____________________ jumped back as one of the paper dagger sliced through his cuffs freeing him. He waves his hand as the paper flew around room slicing everything in their path. The first Marine screamed as the paper sliced through his body. His partner growled and went after him as something grabbed his feet. He couldn’t see in the darkness as more paper fluttered before stiffening and started to rip and shred through their bodies. It was over in moments as they collapsed in a bloody heap. ________________ sighed. 

“How unfortunate,” he bound them up and rolled them into a thick blanket. Robin came out shortly. She saw the two bodies. She sighed and helped him roll them up. The pair were still breathing as ________________ took some duct tape and placed it on their eyes and mouths just in case.

“I didn’t need to get you roped into all of this,” said Robin. He looked confused. 

“…they’re after you as well?” she nodded before giving him the same look

“Wait…they were after you, too?!” he nodded and took some rope tying them together, “I’m sorry you had to see all of that. I should have been more careful about sharing knowledge behind my table,” he hoisted up the pair, “Unfortunately I am on their radar for having Ancient texts that the World Government doesn’t want getting out. I was promised to guard them with my life and intent to do that. Knowledge should never be destroyed or used to control the masses for nefarious intentions. Excuse me for a few moments. There’s a ship docking tonight and by the time they’ll awake, they’ll be long gone,” she nods and he set off on his journey. When he came back, Robin looked very intrigued. 

“You’re Keeper, aren’t you?” 

“Mhm, I’m sorry but for obvious reasons,”

“I’m no better…I’m on the run as well,” 

“I didn’t know until I saw your wanted posted. I remember the Ohara incident…that’s why keeping these books safe is my priority. Before…it happened, someone had given these to my grandfather as a gift. When he passed, I became the new Keeper and fled with them. As the Keeper, we bear the Pasa Pasa no Mi and keep all Ancient books safe. That’s why I don’t have a wanted poster,” 

“I’ve been searching for you for ages,” 

“I’m sorry for deceiving you,” 

“Not all at! I’ve been looking for an older man…I think that’s the only description anyone would have of someone like you,” 

“It’s been a blessing to be honest. But recently, someone has been snooping and asking me questions and I think they had a hunch about who I am so I had to keep my identity a closer secret. But all in all this is the safest place you can be. We’ll just have to be more careful,” 

“Right,” they turned in for the night. However for the next several weeks, their lovely home environment became very tense. They were okay but they both were in a state of constant panic. Now, whenever there was a knock on the door, both would tense. Robin would leave but always had an eye out just in case. ________________ only ventured out for groceries and that was about it. He didn’t make any more small talk with anyone on the island and always made it back within fifteen minutes and not a moment less. They still talked but their conversations became worrying, not of their own lives but the others’ and soon…Robin made the decision of leaving. She couldn’t bring herself to leave and often lingered. She knew if she did leave, he would worry and go looking for her. But they were both adults and decided to talk it out one evening.

“I don’t want to leave. I’m sick of running,” 

“Then stay, I’ll keep you hidden,” 

“____________________,” she gently took his hands into hers, “As much as I want to…I don’t want to see someone else that I love and care about get killed or worse on my behalf. I’ve lost…many and encountered many who wanted to kill me or turn me in. This was the first time in a very long time I found someone who wanted to keep me safe but I felt safe around, enough for me to finally drop my guard. I-I don’t want to go-go back to that time…I just don’t think I ca—,” she was starting to break down, “I would be selfish of me…to have you keep protecting me on my behalf,” 

“Robin…you’re strong, if you have made it this far, you’re stronger than you look. As much as I want to keep you here, you’ll suffocate here. We’ll both be unhappy here. Constantly worrying about each other and neither of us want to see the other suffer. I don’t…want to go either. I want you to stay but…we can’t. Don’t ever think of us being together as selfish. But if you truly love something and someone, you’ll have to let them go,” she nodded. Their last night together was nothing more than joyous. They shared funny stories, jokes, and even made silly things with their Devil Fruits, Robin laughing at his reaction to her hundred eyes trick. They decided to leave in the early hours to avoid detection. Robin didn’t have much, which made things easier as they got up and started their silent journey. It took them an entire night but they arrived on the next island undetected. He said nothing and handed her a small bento box with food to last her and beli for whatever she needs. They stared at each other and turned, parting way. He knew if he turned back now, he would try and convince himself to go with her and she knew if she turned back, she would never want to leave him again. He started back on his journey and felt two arms holding his middle. He smiled. Tears going down his face as another hand gently wiped them. He gently kissed her hand before walking on. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He would never forget his Nico Robin and prayed that she finds the happiness she sought. 

 

_Ten Years Later_

“_____________________, darling you in here?!” the man raised his head and looked as though he hadn’t moved from his spot in days. His hair was a mess, he was developing stubble and he was starting to smell like the books in his study, “I KNEW IT!” 

“Hello Iva,”

“Don’t you 'hello Iva' me! Out!” 

“Wait! I’m almost at a breakthrough!” he was hoisted up and taken outside and washed and cleaned.

“Orders from Dragon. He said you’re to take a break. You’ve been working nonstop since you arrived here and that was ten years ago!” 

“I take breaks!” he protested

“Your study is closed off until further notice,” 

“I sleep in there!” 

“You can go in through the backway. Hack is posted to keep you from research. Now go get some lunch, darling boy,” he nodded and yawned. He had been working hard but he liked keeping his mind occupied. It was just something he learned to do. He arrived and became apart of the Revolutionary Army when he was eighteen and have been on the main base since he twenty only going out for fieldwork to further research. Because of his observation skills and Pasa Pasa No Mi, he was able to get enough for the Revolutionary Army and protect and save countless lives. But it was true, he could be a shut in from time to time and Dragon was usually the first to notice, then Iva, then Sabo, then Koala, and finally Hack. And they prompted what he liked to call the “Grand Exodus”. He could usually bribe Sabo with food, evade Koala, and hide from Hack but Ivankov always had a way to find him, corner him, and boot him out for a few days on a slight break. He knew he needed one but there weren’t many places he wanted to go and he was a homebody. But he did venture off when there was something he really wanted to see but after all of the chaos that’s been going on, he decided to become stronger in case infiltration. Someone had to protect the library. He ventured to the canteen area. His stomach was growling as he inched closer to the area. He usually grabbed something to go. Mainly became he hated being in the canteen with the rookies He had nothing against anyone joining the Revolutionary Army but there were a few that he swore slipped through the cracks and many who thought they were “safer” than piracy. One in particular annoyed him to the point that he wanted to keep his distance. He was an unknown Devil Fruit usher who was a cocky cockshit that thought he was better than he was. He nearly compromised three missions, demoting him back down to training but in his feeble mind it was “special training”. It was remedial at best. Cook had his food waiting for him and he went outside to enjoy it in silence. 

“__________________?!” he turned. He was greeted to a sight he thought he would never see in person again. He knew those beautiful mysterious eyes anywhere, he often dreamt of those eyes. He missed them so much. He was shaking but finally uttered a sound.

“Robin?!” The pair embrace each other. She laughed as he spun her around and held her like she was a dream. He could stop holding her but eventually lets her go, “When did you get here?!”

“A few days ago. It’s just a shock that you’re here as well,” 

“Well…it’s a long story,” 

“Shall we discuss things over tea, like old times?” he nodded.

“I know the perfect place,” he quickly asked Cook for another food order and tea and joined his old friend in the perfect spot over looking the training grounds. 

“Smells amazing,” 

“I hope you like it. I remembered he said you liked fish,” 

“That was over ten years ago,” 

“Am I right?” 

“You know you are,” he chuckled

“Here’s the place,” he smiled

“Come here often because of the scenery?”

“Nah, just watching the new recruits,” he said laughing, “It’s hilarious,” 

“Oh?” she sat next to him. They watched as Sabo and Hack shouted and spared and trained with twenty new recruits to the Revolutionary Army, “What’s so funny?” 

“You meet so many who want to make a difference and some who just want to be to these individualistic free spirited warriors who never had any formal training. Many of them break after a month or so after Sabo teaches them a lesson. Some come wielding weapons they have no idea how to use and some end up quitting. I usually administer a memory silencer so they remember their lessons but not our location,” 

“You are a sadist,” she tittered, “The student has become the master. I must train you in the art of Schadenfreude,” they laugh again. It was like they never left the other. He finally felt relaxed again, just he did those years ago, “So…how did you end up here, _____________________?” 

“Well, after you left, I went back to my bookstore and realized I was being observed and watched. So I went to your old place, talked as though you were living in there, rigged a few traps and left. I knew I had at the most a few hours, took all of my texts and research, completely shut down my bookstore and sailed away where Ivankov picked me up on the next island. By the time I got there, Dragon had a study and most of my research set up for me and I’ve been gathering information since. Before you say anything, you didn’t harm my safe haven, I’ve been working undercover for a very long time before you came,”

“I still feel bad,” 

“Don’t be. Enough about me, how are you?” he happily listened to her talk with great detail about her nakama, who were now her family. She talked about her adventures with a talking, singing skeleton, a cat burglar little sister, the greatest but most perverse chef in the world, a forever lost swordsman, a liar who was a great sniper, a reindeer doctor, and finally her strawhat captain. He laughed at most of the stories, fascinated by the adventures and actually wanted to go to sea because of her descriptions. 

“They sound like a fun bunch,” 

“You have no idea. At first, I’ll be honest, I thought they would be like everyone else I’ve ever encountered, apart from you. I was waiting for the inevitable day I would be betrayed and taken to my execution by them…but when I saw them standing to bring me back, facing the World Government and the CP9, it was then I knew where I belonged. I’ve stopped running, I’ve learned to trust…I’ve learn my existence isn’t a sin or a burden. I thought I would never have to keep running but…I’m no longer a demon, I’m just, me,”  

“I’m glad you’ve finally found your happiness,” 

“It took few but very kind people to make me realize,” she said, “I know it makes me sound weak, relying one another person for my own happiness,”

“Happiness isn’t a set thing. The moment you realized you wanted to live not for your sake but for the people who truly mattered, your happiness was sealed. You’re the strongest person I know and you deserve to be happy and safe. They’re making you stronger by showing you that you’re worth something. Having people to lift you up doesn’t make you weak, it makes you a powerful force, especially when they only want your friendship in return,” she pours him another cup of tea. They sat in understanding silence once more. When it became dark, they stood up. He turned to walk away. He felt two arms wrap around his middle.

“I would have said yes you know. I know…what you wanted to say both those years ago…and now and it’ll always be yes,” 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t ask. Although I want to ask and we both know our feelings and the outcome, it would be selfish of me to keep you on a path that would inevitably make you feel regret for the rest of your life,” 

“You can read me like a book,” 

“Just like you can with me,” he turned. She was crying, tears running down her face but with a big happy smile on her face. He was crying too showing the same smile. She didn’t use her Devil Fruit, she was actually there with him, “And even though I want you to stay with me and live like we once did…I’d rather savor these moments that I have with you. How long do we have?”

“Two years,” he grinned

“Sounds like a plan,” he kisses her cheek. She smiled and both started walking hand in hand. As usual, they didn’t need words to express what they wanted to say, they always knew what the other needed and what they didn’t need. Even when if the world burned, they knew one thing will always remain, their love for each other.


End file.
